COUNTRIES MEET YOUR CHILDREN!
by lunarnerdette
Summary: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! What happens when the countries of the Hetalia world find out that their capitals and states/provinces/territories/etc. have personifications? Read and find out! Some country pairings and some OC ones. LOTS of OCs, if you want to be one, review with who and what you look like! Rating may go up due to some fighting and language. WORST DX ! SUMMARY DX ! EVER DX !
1. Of Guns, Moose, & Un-Awesomeness

**L; I'm back after long hiatus and can't finish all the other stories because I lost everything. SORRY! And we lost Betty because she doesn't like me no more. WARNING: LOT'S OF OCs AND ONE IS BASED OF ME (Ottawa)! IF YOU'D LIKE TO BE ONE LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING WHO YOU WANT TO BE WHAT YOU LIKE, ETC.**

**S; DISCLAMER: WE DON'T OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

**COUNTRIES, MEET YOUR CHILDREN AND VISE VERSA!**

* * *

It was just a normal meeting-well as normal as it can get-in New York, Germany was about to snap, America was shouting about being a hero, England and France where fighting, the usual. However, what changed this meeting was when a shot rang out, everyone immediately stopping. They all turn to Switzerland, who had his rifle pointed at the ceiling. America, naturally, was the first to speak, "Switzerland, what the-"

"Shut up! I hear something," he responded.

The room fell silent again, and now they could all hear what sounded like two people giggling in the closet. Switzerland, being as awesome as he is (A/N; in my mind), opened the closet and two children, looking to be about 15 or 16, stumbled out along with some cleaning supplies and what looked like a teenage moose.

"Ow, that hurt," the boy in a black 'Black Veil Brides' t-shirt, grey hoodie, worn jeans with on-purpose rips in the knees and black and white hi-tops with sandy blond somewhat spiky hairy and hazel eyes said.

Then the all-to-familiar click of Switzerland's gun alerted them that they were in trouble. They both stood up, scared.

"Ve~ who are you?" Italy asked.

"Oh! I-I'm O-Ottawa, eh! And this is Mira-Jane!'" a girl in a white blouse, long blue skirt and ½ inch high heels with brown hair coming just above her shoulder and brown, with flecks of gold in them, eyes squeaked out her voice in-between a whisper and a normal volume pointing to the moose.

"And I'm Nyawk!" the boy exclaimed.

"He means New York," the girl, Ottawa, said.

"That's impossible! New York is a state not a person!" America shouted walking over.

"Well allow us to explain, eh," Ottawa said.

"You see all countries have personifications, you guys. But, all of the states, provinces, etc. and capitals have personifications, too, eh," Ottawa said.

"But our bosses, the leaders, told us we couldn't meet yas guys because were unimportant. We are only allowed to meet up with the other personifications of that certain country, no one else. But wes decided not tas listen," The boy, New York, said, voice shifting with his New Yorker accent.

"So I thought I would meet you all because I couldn't wait, eh. The meeting was supposed to be in Ottawa, Canada, but no one came. So when New York said you were here we hid in here to wait for break to introduce ourselves, eh. Sorry if we caused trouble," Ottawa said.

"But, if that's true where do we find our areas and capitals?" England asked, while everyone nodded in agreement.

"First ya gotta stop pointin' this in mah face, bro," New York said pointing to Switzerland's gun.

When he lowered it Ottawa said, "The capitals are who you want to find first, eh. They know where all their countries areas are. The capitals are always in the capital building. Just go into the places where not even YOU are allowed, eh. I know some of the capitals, from political meetings. I should be able to tell you where they are, eh. America, D.C. is in Montana helping him deal with something over there. He left 2 days ago, so he should still be there. Germany, Western Berlin was still in her capital last I heard dealing with a big problem. England, London is in Wales visiting for a few weeks and he should be the one wearing the shirt that says 'Screw Wales, London Rocks!' on it, eh. France, Paris should be where she always is, at the top of the Eiffel Tower and taking about the beauty of the French. China, Beijing should be in Tokyo with him discussing business. He should be the only teenager preaching about poverty and respecting their elders, eh. Italy and Romano, Northern Rome is in the capital, sobbing over not having pasta until he finishes his work, while South Rome is in Sicily, while she tries to escape Madrid and her friends, Paris and Eastern Berlin, but she prefers Posen. Russia, Moscow is currently visiting with his older sister, Kiev in her capital building, eh. They look just like you but shorter, eh. That everyone I know, since not many people know Canada, I don't know many people, but other capitals might, eh," she finished.

New York, who had walked to the door, stopped to say, "If you do like us, fine. I don't care either way. Later," he said as he walked out.

"Exactly. I understand if you don't want to know us, eh. I guess I'll just leave then. Come on, MJ," she said and left looking ready to cry any second, the moose in tow.

With the loudest voice he could muster,-which sounded like how people normally talk-Canada said, "Wait! Don't go, eh!"

She turned around and found the nation that addressed her instantly; he looked like her after all. "C-Canada!" she sputtered as she stared at her home country. Said country pushed between America and England and kneeled in front of her.

"What make you think we'd hate you? I think you're amazing, eh," Canada said with a soft smile.

She started to tear up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. "Thank you so much, Canada!" she said, the sound muffled.

She let go and said, "I could introduce you to the other provinces and territories, if you want, eh," she said.

He stood up and she walked over to the door and said, "New York, come back in and meet America."

New York stepped in and went up to America and said, "I could introduce ya to everyone if ya want."

America lifted him onto his shoulders and said, "Lead the way little dude."

They walked out the meeting and so did Canada with Ottawa on his back, Kumajiro following close behind while riding on Mira-Jane.

"West, use your un-awesomeness to end the meeting already!" Prussia shouted.

Germany sighed, "Meeting adjourned."

As soon as he said that everyone, even Japan, rushed out the meeting room to find their capitals and areas.

* * *

**~FIN~**

* * *

**L; hope you liked it! If anything is spelt wrong BLAME SPELLCHECK ON MIRCOSOFT!**

**S; leave a review and, if you're wondering, Lunar HAD blue and black hair because she was wearing a wig she got from party city, she really has the hair described in the story.**


	2. NOTICE PLEASE READ! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

Hey next chapter is Canada who I've got OCs for, but the chapter after that is America's states. I have a few states but I need seven more. I'm trying to do 10 each chapter. I still need Washington D.C., Montana, Idaho, North and South Dakota, Colorado, and Arkansas.

If you want to be one of them or have an idea of what they would look like, that would be great. If not I'll make them up myself.

INCLUDE IN REVIEW;

WHO YOU WANT TO BE

WHAT GENDER THEY ARE

WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE

IF THEY CAN BE PAIRED WITH OTHER OCs IN THE STORY

IF YOU WANT YOUR NAME ADDED IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AS SAID OC

IF YOU WANT THAT CHARACTER'S HUMAN NAME TO BE YOURS

Thank You,

LunarNerdette / SolarNerdette


End file.
